memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Karte
Jake und Nog versuchen zur Aufmunterung für Captain Sisko eine Baseballkarte zu kaufen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Unter den Offizieren auf Deep Space 9 herrscht eine bedrückte Stimmung. Um seinen Vater aufzuheitern beschließt Jake eine Willie Mays Baseballkarte zu ersteigern, die Quark bei einer Auktion anbietet. Allerdings werden Jake und Nog, der seine Ersparnisse zur Verfügung stellt, von einem Dr. Giger überboten. Jake will nun den Doktor dazu bringen, ihm die Karte zu überlassen. Dafür verlangt der Wissenschaftler allerdings von Jake, ihm einige Materialien zu besorgen, mit denen er seine Zellregenerations- und -erholungskammer fertigzustellen. Der Junge verspricht, die Gegenstände zu besorgen. Zur gleichen Zeit findet auf Deep Space 9 ein Treffen zwischen dem Dominion und den Bajoranern statt. Weyoun, der das Dominion vertritt, bietet Kai Winn einen Nichtangriffspakt an, den die Bajoraner vorerst auf Anraten von Captain Sisko ablehnen. Um die Materialien zu besorgen, helfen Jake und Nog den Führungsoffizieren und helfen ihnen, sich kleine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Als Jake schließlich die Materialen zusammen hat und Dr. Giger bringen will, ist dieser aus seinem Quartier verschwunden. Der Junge macht die Bajoraner dafür verantwortlich, da sich in den von Giger ersteiferten Gegenständen auch bajoranische Artefakte befanden. Als Jake und Nog die Kai daraufhin zur Rede stellt, kommt es zu einem Eklat. Der Captain fordert seinen Sohn und den Ferengi auf, dies in Zukunft zu unterlassen. Kurz darauf werden die beiden Jungen von Weyoun entführt. Dort erfahren sie, dass dieser auch Dr. Giger entführt hatte, da er glaubte, der Mann würde versuchen, etwas gegen ihn im Schilde zu führen. Als er jedoch die wahre Natur von Gigers Forschungen erfährt, zeigt sich der Vorta interessiert. Er übergibt Jake die Baseballkarte und lässt ihn und Nog gehen. Nachdem der Captain die Karte erhalten hat, heitert ihn dies auf und trotz der angespannten Situation scheint sich auch die Laune der anderen Offiziere in den letzten Tagen verbessert zu haben. Langfassung Teaser thumb|Die Stimmung auf Siskos Party... thumb|...ist gedrückt Im Siskos Quartier richtet der Captain ein gemeinsames Essen der Führungsoffiziere aus. Jake und Nog bedienen die Gäste, doch bei Odo, Major Kira, Dr. Bashir Chief O'Brien und Worf will so recht keine Stimmung aufkommen. Alle sitzen oder stehen deprimiert herum. In die Stille fragt der Chief hinein, ob die anderen Offiziere schon von der ''Tian Nan Men'' gehört haben, die am Vortag an der cardassianischen Grenze als vermisst gemeldet wurde. Kira entgegnet, dass dies das dritte Schiff in den letzten drei Wochen ist, das vermisst wird, woraufhin Bashir einwirft, dass ihnen sicher bald die Schiffe ausgehen, wenn dies so weiter geht. Sofort entgegnet die Bajoranerin, dass sie das nicht witzig findet. Der Doktor stellt klar, dass das auch nicht als Witz gedacht war. Er wollte viel mehr verdeutlichen, dass die Lage immer schlimmer werden wird, wenn die Föderation nicht bald etwas gegen die wachsende Bedrohung durch das Dominion unternimmt. Daraufhin erkundigt sich Kira, ob der Doktor einen Krieg befürwortet. Nun bittet der Captain die anderen, das Thema zu wechseln. Er erkundigt sich nach Kirayoshi und will wissen, ob dieser schon läuft. Der Chief verneint dies und nimmt einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, woraufhin die Konversation über seinen Sohn wieder abebbt. Auch Jake und Nog bekommen die gedrückte Stimmung mit. Um eine neue Konversation anzufangen, will Sisko nun von Odo wissen, ob er bei seiner geplanten Reise nach Bajor in der kommenden Woche auch Dr. Mora besuchen will. Der Wechselbalg entgegnet, dass er seine Reise abgesagt hat, da es einen Anstieg von 75% beim Diebstahl von medizininschen Versorgungsgütern und Essensrationen auf der Raumstation gibt. Dann erklärt er, dass er einen derartigen Anstieg an Diebstählen schon lange nicht gesehen hat. Dann bricht er die Unterhaltung ab. Doch der Chief will wissen, wann dies das letzte Mal passierte, woraufhin Odo fortfährt und mitteilt, dass das Problem zuletzt auftrat, als die Cardassianer gezwungen waren, die Station zu verlassen. Damit ist auch diese Konversation beendet. Nun meldet sich der Doktor zu Wort und teilt mit, dass es für ihn Zeit ist, schlafen zu gehen. Auch O'Brien, Odo und Kira schließen sich an. Der Chief bedankt sich noch für das Essen, bevor er geht. Dann wendet sich Sisko an Worf, der die ganze Zeit an die Wand starrte und nicht an den Unterhaltungen beteiligte. Er teilt ihm mit, dass die Party vorbei ist und auch er gehen kann. Auch der Klingone bedankt sich und wünscht dann eine gute Nacht bevor er geht. Zum Schluss lässt der Captain auch Jake und Nog gehen. Er erklärt, dass er sein Quartier später selbst in Ordnung bringen will und nun lieber alleine wäre. Doch kaum haben sich die beiden Verabschiedet, meldet sich die OPS bei Sisko. Man meldet ihm, dass er eine Nachricht von Bajor erhalten hat und ihm mitgeteilt wurde, dass Kai Winns am nächsten Morgen auf der Station eintreffen wird und sich gerne mit ihm treffen will. Genervt entgegnet der Captain, dass er verstanden hat. Im Quark's befinden sich Gäste verschiedener Spezies. Aber auch dort ist die Stimmung gedrückt. Nach der Party sitzen Jake und Nog an der Theke der Bar um sich ihren Frust im Root Beer zu ertränken. sarkastisch bedankt sich der Ferengi bei seinem Freund für die super Einladung auf die lustige Party. Jake geht darauf nicht ein, sondern macht sich Sorgen um seinen Vater. Er konnte erkennen, dass sein Vater besorgt ist. Doch Nog entgegnet, dass jeder auf Deep Space 9 besorgt ist. Er empfiehlt Jake, sich die Leute anzuschauen. Es scheint als ob alle Angst haben. Das ist Jake bewusst, allerdings, so der Junge weiter, ist sein Vater derjenige zu dem alle gehen und der die anderen aufmuntert. Er selbst hat jedoch niemanden, zu dem er gehen kann. thumb|Quark berichtet von seiner Auktion In diesem Moment kommt Quark zu den beiden. Er fragt, ob die Jungen am nächsten Tag auch um 12 Uhr in die Bar kommen werden. Nog will wissen, weshalb sie da sein sollten, woraufhin der Barkeeper erklärt, dass am nächsten Tag eine Auktion mit einigen seltenen Antiquitäten der Galaxie stattfinden wird. Dann reicht er seinem Neffen ein PADD mit einer Liste der angebotenen Gegenstände. Er soll sich dort ansehen, ob ihm etwas davon gefällt, sodass er ein Gebot mit all dem Latinum, dass er unter seinem Bett gestapelt hat, abgeben kann. Sofort fordert Nog ihn auf, still zu sein, um das Versteck nicht zu verraten. Quark ist etwas enttäuscht, wegen der Einfallslosigkeit bezüglich des Versteckes. Doch Nog wiegelt ab und erklärt, dass das Latinum sich nicht dort befindet. Nun will Jake wissen, woher Quark die Gegenstände hat. Der Barkeeper erwidert, dass er eine Auktion gegen Provision durchführt. Dann erklärt er, dass die Gegenstände von den Bajoranern in einem Frachter gefunden wurden, der in einem Lichtjahr Entfernung zur Station führerlos entdeckt wurde. Er versichert, dass der Frachter mit vielen wertvollen Dingen beladen war, wie Antiquitäten, Gemälde und Fahrzeuge. Doch Nog, der mittlerweile die Liste durchgesehen hat, hält den Inhalt eher für Schrott. Dann liest er vor, dass es unter anderem ein undichtes romulanisches Keramikwasserbecken aus dem 24. Jahrhundert gibt. Zudem befinden sich auf der Liste noch ein paar Schuhe der Telleriten und eine Baseballkarte aus der Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts. Als Jake von der Baseballkarte hört ist er sofort davon angetan. Er schaut sich die Liste an und erklärt dann, dass es sich um eine Karte aus der Anfangszeit von Willie Mays handelt, die aus dem Jahr 1951 stammt. Er hält die Karte für ideal, um seinen Vater aufzumuntern. Sofort empfiehlt Quark, seinem Vater Bescheid zu sagen, dass er pünktlich zur Auktion kommen soll. Allerdings hat Jake eine andere Idee. Er will für seinen Vater bieten, da dieser so viel für ihn tut. Er geht davon aus, dass es nicht schwer sein sollte, die Karte zu bekommen. Akt I: Die Auktion thumb|Jake macht Nog ein schlechtes Gewissen Da Jake kein Geld hat, versucht er Nog in ihrem gemeinsamen Quartier dazu zu bringen, ihm sein Latinum zu überlassen, um die Baseballkarte zu ersteigern. Doch Nog weigert sich, da es sein Geld ist. Er verlangt, dass Jake sein eigenes für die Karte verwendet. Jake erwidert, dass er ein Mensch ist und deshalb kein Geld besitzt. Sofort stellt Nog klar, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist, dass die Menschen eine auf Währung basierende Wirtschaft für eine in seinen Augen blödsinnige Philosophie der Selbsterhöhung abschafften. Jake versucht die Philosophie der Menschen zu verteidigen und erklärt, dass sie arbeiten, um sich und alle anderen zu verbessern. Sofort will der Ferengi wissen, was das genau bedeutet. Da Jake auf die Schnelle nichts Besseres einfällt, erklärt einfach, dass es bedeutet, dass sie kein Geld brauchen. Nog versteht das und ist sich sicher, dass ihm auch sein Geld nicht helfen wird, wenn er als Mensch kein Geld braucht. Darauf fällt Jake nichts mehr ein, deshalb will er nun wissen, wie viel Latinum der Ferengi eigentlich hat. Nog hüllt sich im Schweigen, doch sein Freund fordert ihn auf, ihm zu sagen, wie viel er besitzt. Der Ferengi entgegnet daraufhin, dass er fünf Barren hat. Jake ist überwältigt, da er nicht mit so viel gerechnet hätte. Nun stellt Nog klar, dass er sich das Geld vom Munde abgespart hat und es nicht für irgendeine Baseballkarte wegwerfen will. Sofort springt Jake von seinem Stuhl auf. Mit bedrückter Stimme fragt er den Ferengi, ob er es nicht einmal für seinen Vater tun würde. Er erinnert ihn daran, dass er es war, der es ihm ermöglicht hatte in die Sternenflotte einzutreten. Auch Nog steht von seinem Stuhl auf und hält Jake vor, dass das nicht fair ist. Doch der fährt fort und erinnert den Ferengi daran, dass sein Vater es war, der an ihn geglaubt hatte, als es kein anderer tat. Nog entgegnet, dass das unfair von seinem Freund ist, doch der lässt sich nicht stoppen. Stattdessen teilt er ihm mit, dass es unglaublich ist, dass Nog die fünf Barren lieber weiter unter seinem Bett verstecken will, als seinem Vater einige Augenblicke des Glücks zu gewähren. Wütend lässt sich Nog nun breitschlagen und erklärt, dass er es tun wird. Strahlend entgegnet Jake daraufhin, dass das sehr großzügig von ihm sei und er sehr stolz auf ihn ist. Dann will er sofort das Geld mit dem Ferengi holen gehen. Später ist der Captain alleine in seinem Büro. Er steht mit dem Rücken zur Tür, die zur OPS führt. Dann nimmt der seinen Baseball in die Hand, wirft ihn in die Luft und fängt ihn mit der Hand wieder auf. In dem Moment meldet sich jemand an der Tür. Sisko bittet die Gäste herein und dreht sich dann um. Kira und Kai Winn treten durch die Tür, die sich hinter den beiden schließt. Der Captain begrüßt die Kai und erklärt, dass er erfreut ist, sie wiederzusehen. Sofort bedankt sich die Bajoranerin beim Abgesandten. Dann erlaubt sie Kira nun zu gehen. Nachdem Kira den Raum verlassen hat, fragt die Kai, ob Sisko mit ihr nicht über Deep Space 9 spazieren will. Zunächst ist der Captain verwundert, sagt aber dann doch zu. thumb|Winn unterrichtet Sisko über Gespräche mit dem Dominion Sisko und die Kai spazieren über die Station. Dann bleiben sie auf der oberen Ebene des Promenadendecks stehen. Die Kai schaut gedankenverloren nach unten, woraufhin Sisko fragt, ob es ein Problem gäbe. Winn verneint dies. Sie fragt sich nur, was aus dem Geschäft wurde, das sich auf der unteren Ebene des Promenadendecks befand. Sie glaubt sich zu erinnern, dass dort eine Bajoranerin Wandteppiche und Antiquitäten verkaufte. Der Captain bestätigt dies und erklärt dann, dass die Frau mit dem Namen Kandra Vilk, vor zwei Monaten in die neutrale Welt in der Nähe des Coridan-Systems, gezogen ist. Besorgt erinnert die Kai Sisko nun daran, dass so viele Bewohner Deep Space 9 in den letzten Monaten verlassen haben. Sie glaubt, dass die Bewohner sich im Stich gelassen fühlen. Doch Sisko geht nicht darauf ein. Bestimmt erklärt er, dass er einen arbeitsreichen Tag vor sich hat. Nun teilt die Kai den wahren Grund ihres Besuches mit. Sie erklärt, dass sie auf der Station ist, um einen Repräsentanten des Dominions zu treffen. Sisko erkundigt sich daraufhin, was der Anlass für das Treffen sei. Doch die Kai kann das nicht beantworten, da das Treffen auf Wunsch des Dominions stattfindet. Dann erkundigt sich Winn, ob der Captain dagegen ist. Nun gibt Sisko an, dass er besorgt ist, da das Dominion berüchtigt für seine politischen Intrigen ist. Offen entgegnet Winn, dass sie auf dem Gebiet auch einiges an Erfahrung aufzuweisen hat. Dann besinnt sie sich auf ihr eigentliches Anliegen und erklärt, dass es im Moment eine delikate Situation für Bajor ist, da es jederzeit zu einem Krieg zwischen der Föderation und dem Dominion kommen kann. Dabei, so die Kai weiter, könnte in dieser Situation ein falscher Schritt zur Zerstörung von Bajor führen. Sisko teilt die Meinung und er gibt ihr sein Wort, dass er alles erforderliche tun wird, um Bajor zu beschützen. Winn wünscht Sisko nun, dass die Propheten mit ihm sein mögen und verlässt den Captain dann. thumb|Auktion im Quark's thumb|Besucher der Auktion Planmäßig findet später die Auktion im Quark's statt. Zunächst steht eine post-eventualistische, pre-matoistische Skulptur, die aus einer Legierung aus Bronze und Triptin erstellt wurde. Ein Bolianer bietet einen Barren und drei Streifen Latinum. Nun wendet sich Quark an eine Klingonin, die ebenfalls Interessen an der Skulptur zu haben scheint und fragt sie, ob sie einen Barren und vier Streifen zahlen will. Er erklärt, dass dies sicher eine ehrenvolle Ergänzung für ihren Haushalt sein würde. Dann erinnert er die Gäste daran, dass der Erlös der Auktion, abzüglich einer kleinen Provision, an den Fond für bajoranische Kriegswaisen geht. Quark fordert alle auf, an die armen, einsamen Kinder zu denken. Allerdings bietet keiner mehr. Auch die Klingonin, die er zuerst ansprach, winkt nun ab. Daraufhin beendet Quark diese Auktion und bedauert, dass die Waisen nur einen Barren und drei Streifen für die Skulptur bekommen. Er erklärt den „blauen Mann in den guten Schuhen“ unter zögerndem Beifall der Anwesenden zum neuen Besitzer. Sofort wird die Skulptur zur Seite geräumt und Quarks Helfer bringen eine andorianische Truhe als nächstes Objekt der Versteigerung. Quark erklärt, dass die Truhe ein vulkanisches Armband aus der Zeit vor Surak, ein wunderschönen bajoranisches Mandala aus dem 6. Jahrhundert, einen Ionentranstator aus dem 23. Jahrhundert, sowie die von Jake begehrte Willie Mays Baseballkarte von der Erde aus dem Jahr 1951. Grinsend sehen sich Jake und Nog an. Nun will der Barkeeper wissen, wer einen Barren goldgepresstes Latinum bietet. Bestimmt meldet sich Jake und gibt sein Gebot ab. Quark nimmt das Gebot an und fragt nun, ob jemand einen Barren und fünf Streifen bietet. In der letzten Reihe der Bar meldet sich ein Vedek. Während Quark nun fragt, ob jemand einen Barren zehn Streifen bietet, schaut sich Nog um. Er sieht sich den Vedek an und erklärt Jake dann, dass der sicherlich bei zwei Barren aufhört. Sofort will Jake wissen, woher sein Freund das weiß. Der erwidert, dass er Ferengi ist und für so etwas ein Gespür hat. Dann bietet Nog den geforderten Betrag. Sogleich fragt Quark den Vedek, ob er auf einen Barren 15 geht. Der Mann bestätigt dies mit einem Nicken. Nun fragt Quark an, ob jemand einen Barren und 20 Streifen bietet. Auch hier gibt Nog ein Handzeichen und so erkundigt sich Quark, ob jemand einen Barren und 25 bietet. Noch bevor Quark die Frage beenden kann, meldet sich ein weiterer Bieter und will zwei Barren bieten. Daraufhin fragt Quark, ob jemand zwei Barren fünf bietet. Der Vedek steigt bei diesem Betrag aus. Er selbst bietet aber den Betrag, wird aber sofort von dem anderen Mann, der nun drei Barren bietet, überboten. Zu Nogs Unmut geht Jake nun auf vier Barren, doch auch dieses Gebot hat nicht lange Bestand. Der andere Mann bietet sogleich zehn Barren goldgepresstes Latinum. Quark ist zufrieden und fragt, ob er noch ein höheres Gebot hört. Hilflos will Jake von Nog wissen, was sie nun machen sollen. Der Ferengi entgegnet, dass sie nicht genug Geld haben. Äußerst unzufrieden gibt Jake auf. Quark erteilt dem Mann den Zuschlag, der daraufhin sofort das Quark's verlässt. Bestürtzt sieht Jake zu, wie die Baseballkarte zurück in die Truhe gestellt wird. Unterdessen geht die Auktion weiter. Als nächstes bietet Quark ein Bild aus dem 20. Jahrhundert von der Erde an, das aus Acryl auf schwarze Samt erstellt wurde und als Vorlage für die Flagge der Marskolonieen diente. Akt II: Ewiges Leben Später sitzt Jake niedergeschlagen mit Nog in ihrem gemeinsamen Quartier. Der Ferengi versucht seinen Freund aufzumuntern. Ihm ist zwar bewusst, dass Jake die Karte verloren hat, schlägt allerdings vor, etwas anderes für seinen Vater zu besorgen. Er schlägt vor, ein paar neue Schuhe zu besorgen. Jake ist davon nicht begeistert und hält den Vorschlag für Blödsinn. Jake erklärt, dass er seinem Vater etwas Besonderes schenken wollte. Ein Gegenstand, der ein bisschen Freude in sein Leben bringt und er glaubt, dass die Baseballkarte genau dieses etwas besondere war. In seinen Augen war die Karte Kismet. Nog versteht nicht, was Kismet ist und Jake entgegnet, dass das Wort eine andere Bezeichnung für Schicksal bedeutet. Er glaubt fest daran, dass sein Vater die Karte wirklich bekommen sollte. Doch Nog ist nicht überzeugt und glaubt, dass sein Freund die Sache mit der Baseballkarte zu ernst nimmt. Jake stellt klar, dass nicht die Karte, sondern sein Vater wichtig ist. Er ließ ihn nie im Stich und war immer für ihn da, wenn er ihn brauchte. Nun, so Jake, braucht sein Vater ihn und er will ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Er bittet seinen Freund darum, mit ihm gemeinsam die Karte zu holen. Der Ferengi ist einverstanden und fragt, was Jake tun will, um die Karte zu bekommen. thumb|Der Mann will nicht mit Jake und Nog reden Im Anschluss an ihr Gespräch warten Jake und Nog vor dem Quark's auf den Mann, der die Karte ersteigert hat. Zunächst kommt Morn mit seinem neu erworbenen Bild aus der Bar an den beiden vorbei. Ihm folgen weitere Gäste mit den neu erworbenen Gegenständen aus der Auktion. Als der Mann mit seiner andorianischen Kiste das Quark's verlässt, versuchen die beiden ihn anzusprechen. Doch der Mann ignoriert sie und läuft weiter. Doch Jake gibt nicht auf und erklärt dem Mann, dass sie kurz mit ihm reden möchten. Sofort fragt der Mann, wer die beiden schickt. Nog und Jake versichern, dass sie von niemandem geschickt wurden und nur über eine geschäftliche Transaktion sprechen wollen. Allerdings ist der neue Besitzer der Kiste nicht interessiert. Nog fügt an, dass sie nur die Baseballkarte kaufen möchten. Der Mann interessiert sich allerdings nicht für die Erklärung und entgegnet, dass er sich nicht von den beiden und ihren seelenlosen Lakaien der Orthodoxie einschüchtern lässt. Er besteht darauf, dass er gegen kein Gesetze, außer vielleicht den Naturgesetzen, verstoßen hat. Dann warnt er die beiden und fordert sie auf, sich von ihm fernzuhalten. Er steigt in den Turbolift und fordert diesen auf, ihn zum Habitatring zu bringen. Unterdessen erwartet der Captain den Repräsentanten des Dominion auf der Station. Als sich die Luftschleuse öffnet, tritt Weyoun gefolgt von zwei Jem'Hadar heraus. Der Vorta erklärt strahlend, dass er froh ist, Sisko wiederzusehen. Sofort erwidert der Captain, dass er wünschte, dies auch sagen zu können. Laut lachend erklärt Weyoun, dass es schön ist, Sisko Witze machen zu sehen. Er findet es gut, dass sich ihre Beziehung über das Stadium der Scheingegnerschaft hinausentwickelt hat. Doch der Captain redet Klartext und will verhindern, dass der Vorta alles zu einem Kompliment verdreht. Er gibt offen zu, dass er das Dominion nicht erträgt. Dazu gehört Siskos Ansicht zu Folge auf das, wofür das Dominion steht. Außerdem, so der Captain weiter, erträgt er auch Weyoun nicht. Er will sich aus diesem Grund rein auf das Geschäftliche beschränken. Der Vorta ist enttäuscht und erklärt, dass er Deep Space 9 und auch Sisko mag. Zudem ist er der Ansicht, dass die beiden sich nach dem Treffen mit Kai Winn noch weit häufiger treffen werden. Wortlos geht Sisko nun durch die Korridore der Station. Weyoun und seine Männer folgen ihm und werden ihrerseits wieder von zwei Sicherheitsoffizieren begleitet. Kurze Zeit später sitzt Jake im Replimat und liest etwas. Plötzlich taucht Nog freudestrahlend auf. Der Ferengi berichtet, dass der Mann sie sehen will. Jake versteht nicht, woraufhin Nog entgegnet, dass es sich um Dr. Giger handelt, den Mann, der die Baseballkarte gekauft hatte. Nog berichtet weiter, dass die beiden sofort in sein Quartier kommen sollen, da er bereit sei, ein Geschäft zu machen. Ungläubig schaut Jake ihn an und will wissen, ob dies ein Scherz ist. Doch der Ferengi versichert, dass es kein Scherz ist. Der Mann, so der Junge weiter, hinterließ eine Nachricht für sie, in der steht, dass er sie um 18:00 Uhr treffen will. Da es bis 18:00 Uhr nur noch zehn Minuten sind, springt Jake nun auf und beide machen sich auf den Weg zum Quartier des Mannes. Auf dem Weg zum Quartier von Giger erklärt Nog, dass er das Gespräch führen will. Jake wundert sich darüber, woraufhin der Ferengi erklärt, dass Jake seine Chance auf dem Promenadendeck hatte. Deshalb fordert er ihn auf, zur Seite zu treten, während er die Verhandlungen führt. Die beiden melden sich an Gigers Tür und die wird sofort geöffnet. Als die beiden eintreten, sehen sie sich erstaunt um. Giger steht auf der anderen Seite des Quartiers und arbeitet an einer Konsole. Er fordert die beiden auf, vom Eingang wegzutreten und auf keinen Fall die Ausrüstung zu berühren, da diese sehr empfindlich ist. Dann erklärt er, dass er erst wissen musste, wer die beiden sind und da es sich bei ihnen um den Sohn des Captains der Station und um den Neffen des Barbesitzers Quark handelt, ist er nun bereit, mit ihnen sprechen. Da die beiden keine seelenlosen Lakaien der Orthodoxie sind, die sein Leben zur Qual machen, will er die Verhandlungen um die Anfängerkarte von Willie Mays aus dem Jahre 1951 ohne Originalverpackung und Kaugummi, eröffnen. Nog ist erfreut und will sogleich ein Gebot abgeben, doch Giger entgegnet, dass die Karte nicht zu verkaufen ist. Die Jungen verstehen nicht. Nun erklärt der Mann, dass er bereit ist, die Karte gegen einige Gegenstände zu tauschen. Er überreicht Jake und Nog ein PADD mit der Liste der von ihm verlangten Gegenstände. Jake liest vor, dass der Mann zwei Liter anaerobes Metabolit in Hydrosalinelösung suspendiert und eine Neodymiumenergiezelle verlangt. Verwundert will der Junge wissen, woher die beiden die Gegenstände bekommen sollen. Giger ist sich sicher, dass der Sohn des Captains und ein vielversprechender Kadett der Sternenflotte Zugang zu Ausrüstungsgegenständen der Station haben, die ihm nicht zur Verfügung stehen. Jake ist von dem Handel nicht überzeugt und erklärt, dass es eine lange Liste ist, die ihnen einiges an Mühe abverlangen wird. Doch Nog stoppt ihn und ist der Meinung, dass sie dem Mann nicht ohne weiteres die ganzen Ausrüstung und medizinischen Güter überlassen können, ohne zu wissen, was er damit vorhat. Giger ist bereit ihnen zu antworten und stellt den beiden die einfach zu beantwortende Frage, ob sie sterben wollen. Verwundert über die Frage antworten beide mit einem Nein. Giger ist darüber nicht verwundert und fragt, wieso irgendjemand überhaupt als Leichnam in einer Kiste enden oder noch schlimmer wie schlechtes Gas vaporisiert in den Kosmos abgelassen werden wollen sollte. Er selbst sieht dafür keinen Grund und widmete deshalb sein Leben den Studien des Todes. Dabei, so Giger weiter, fand er heraus, dass der Tod nichts weiter ist, als das Ereignis zellolarer Langeweile. Verwundert will Jake wissen, was der Mann damit meint und Giger klärt ihn auf. Seiner Ansicht nach machen die Zellen im Körper von Zeugung an immer das Gleiche, indem sie sich immer wieder umwandeln und teilen. Er glaubt, dass die Zellen sich deshalb langweilen. Giger geht davon aus, dass die Zellen irgendwann sagen, dass es genug ist und sie geben die Arbeit auf. Dadurch langweilt das ahnungslose Opfer buchstäblich zu Tode. Nog ist bezüglich der Ausführungen überrascht. Giger fährt fort und erzählt, dass Dr. Bathkin von Andros III der erste war, der die Antwort auf das Rätzel des Todes fand. Seiner Ansicht nach ist es wichtig die Zellen unter Spannung zu halten, indem man ihnen neue Tricks beibringt. Dann erwähnt Giger, dass Bathkin seine Arbeit leider nicht mehr vollenden konnte, da er durch einen Shuttleunfall starb. Allerdings hält der Mann diese Version des Todes von Bathkin für ein Gerücht und macht die seelenlosen Lakaien der Orthodoxie für den Tod des Mannes verantwortlich. Er selbst sieht es als Schicksals an, dass er den Ruf hören konnte, der in seinen Ohren erklang. Nach 15 Jahren, die dem Ausschluss aus den heiligen Hallen des wissenschaftlichen Establishments bedeuteten und in denen er nach Materialien bettelnd durch die Galaxis reisen musste, kann er die Arbeit an seiner Zellenregenerations- und -unterhaltungskammer bald vollenden. Naserümpfend will Jake wissen, was die Kammer bewirkt. Giger ist gerne bereit es ihm zu erklären. Sein Gerät ist speziell dazu ausgelegt, biogene Energie auf einer chromoelektronischen Wellenlänge zu übertragen. Damit sendet dieses Gerät aufbauende und unterhaltende Nachrichten an die Zellkerne im Körper. Giger verspricht, dass es nur acht Stunden am Tag in der Kammer bedarf um zu verhindern, dass sich die Zellen langweilen. Darüber hinaus wird man nicht altern und was noch wichtiger ist, niemals sterben. Er erklärt, dass einzig diese Unsterblichkeit sein Ziel ist. Nachdem er all dies gehört hat, will Jake mit Nog über das weitere Vorgehen beraten. Beide drehen sich um und unterhalten sich, während Giger sich wieder seinen Konsolen zuwendet. Jake will wissen, was Nog von Gigers Ausführungen hält. Der Ferengi findet die Theorie des Mannes recht merkwürdig. Auch Jake kann nicht glauben, dass die Zellunterhaltungsmaschine funktioniert. Nog geht sogar noch einen Schritt weiter und erklärt den Mann für verrückt. Sein Freund stimmt zu, erinnert den Ferengi jedoch daran, dass Giger die Baseballkarte hat. Nog findet die Idee, dem Mann die Gegenstände zu besorgen für nicht so gut, doch sein Freund will seinen Vater nicht im Stich lassen. Allerdings erinnert der Ferengi ihn daran, dass sein Vater nichts von der Existenz der Karte weiß. Dann erklärt er, dass er nicht weiß, ob Jake oder Giger verrückter ist. Jake entgegnet, dass er nicht verrückt ist, sondern nur fanatisch. Dann geht Jake zurück zu Giger und will das Geschäft mit einem Handschlag besiegeln. Erbost weißt Giger den Jungen zurück und fragt, ob er weiß, wie viele ekelerregende Keime beim Händeschütteln übertragen werden. Er fordert, dass Jake einfach nicken soll, wenn er einverstanden ist. Erschrocken zieht Jake seine Hand zurück und nickt dann. Da Nog sich zunächst zurückhält, fragt Giger, was mit ihm ist. Auch wenn der Ferengi nicht überzeugt ist, so nickt er schließlich auch. Akt III: Tauschgeschäfte Jake und Nog bitten den Chief um eine Neodymium-Energiezelle aus einem cardassianischen Phasenspuleninverter. O'Brien möchte wissen wozu die Beiden sie brauchen, aber Jake möchte sichergehen, das die Sammelkarte für seinen Vater eine Überraschung wird. So übernehmen sie die Arbeit des Chiefs, die EPS-Regulatoren zu rekalibrieren, bekommen die Energiezelle und O'Brien geht auf die Holosuite. Auf der Krankenstation bitten sie den Doktor um die fünf Liter anaerobes Metabolit in Hydrosaline-Lösung suspendiert. Wenn sie Bashir seinen Kukalaka, seinen Teddybären, welchen Leeta behalten hat, wiederbringen, bekommen sie vom Doktor die fünf Liter. Nog entwendet Leeta den Kukalaka während sie schläft. Kai Winn und der Abgesandte sitzen beisammen und trinken Tee. Die Kai berichtet von dem Vorschlag des Dominion einen Nichtangriffspakt zwischen Bajor und dem Dominion zu schließen. Sisko ist skeptisch, rät ihr schlussendlich aber auf Zeit zu spielen und sich nicht feslegen zu lassen. Im Quartier von Giger liefert Jake die ersten geforderten Dinge ab. Weyoun ist direkt über Giger einquartiert und fragt sich was da unter ihm vorgeht. Jake arbeitet an einer Rede für Kira, die diese vor einer landwirtschaftlichen Delegation halten muss, während Nog die subharmonischen Verzerrungen in Worfs klingonischen Opern herausfiltert. Nog erhält von Worf dafür die benötigten zwei Meter Elektroplasmaleitung aus der ''Defiant''. Als Jake und Nog die restlichen Dinge beisammen haben und sie Dr. Giger bringen wollen, stellen sie fest, das sein Quartier leer ist. Akt IV: Der verschwundene Doktor Laut Odo existiert kein Eintrag darüber, dass das Quartier Dr. Giger zugewiesen wurde. Als sie von Giger erzählen, glaubt Odo ihnen kein Wort. Auf dem Promenadendeck sehen sie den Vedek, der bei der Auktion auch um die Kiste mitgeboten hatte, mit Kai Winn sprechen. Jakes Vermutung nach wegen dem bajoranischen Mandala in der Kiste. Er spinnt sich die Theorie zusammen, das die Kai Giger wegen dem Mandala entführen ließ. Weyoun und Winn verabschieden sich voneinander. Kurz darauf stellen Jake und Nog sie zur Rede. Sisko ist ist erbost und verlangt einer Erklärung der Beiden, weshalb sie Kai Winn des Kidnapping beschuldigt haben. Er befiehlt den Beiden, dass sie bis auf weiteres in ihrem Quartier bleiben müssen. Auf dem Weg zum Habitatring werden Jake und Nog im Transportlift plötzlich weggebeamt. Zu ihrer Überraschung befinden sie sich auf dem Jem'Hadar-Raumschiff. Akt V: Aufbruchsstimmung Weyoun will wissen in welcher Beziehung sie zu Dr. Giger stehen. Dieser glaubt ihnen ihre Geschichte nicht und lässt Giger, den das Dominion verschleppt hat, hereinbringen. Jake erzählt darum, das er und Nog für den Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte arbeiten und Willie Mays verhaften sollen, da sie vermuten das er ein Zeitreisender ist. Weyoun revidiert sich und glaubt ihnen die ursprüngliche Geschichte. Jake und Nog haben Sisko die Baseballkarte überreicht. Sisko freut sich sehr darüber, bedankt sich bei Nog und nimmt seinen Sohn glücklich in die Arme. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines *In der Szene, in der Dr. Giger Jake und Nog die Liste der Materialien, die er benötigt, übergibt, sprechen die beiden von 2 Litern anaeroben Metabolit. Später wollen sie von Dr. Bashir jedoch 5 Litern des Stoffes. Der Fehler ist auch schon im Drehbuch so enthalten. Abweichungen vom Drehbuch / Geschnittene Szenen Im Drehbuch und auch in der Episode wird telleritische Schuhe, statt tellaritische Schuhe gesagt. Produktionsnotizen Darsteller und Charaktere Terry Farrell (Jadzia Dax) tritt in dieser Episode nicht auf. Die Trill wird jedoch von Jake erwähnt. Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler In der Übersetzung haben sich mehrere Fehler eingeschlichen: *Während Quark die Gegenstände aus der andorianischen Truhe aufzählt, sagt er in der synchronisierten Version Ein vulkanisches Pre-Surak-Armband aus dem 6. Jahrhundert. Ein wunderschönes bajoranisches Mandala. Surak lebte jedoch schon im 3. Jahrhundert. Im Original heißt es an der Stelle auch a pre-Surak Vulcan bracelet, a sixth century bajoran mandala.. Es müsste als ein vulkanisches Pre-Surak Armband, ein bajoranisches Mandala aus dem 6. Jahrhundert. heißen. In der Zusammenfassung oben wurde dies angepasst. *Im weiteren Verlauf der Auktion sagt Quark bei der Vorstellung des nächsten Bildes, dass dieses als Inspiration für die Flagge der Arsenkolonie im 20. Jahrhundert diente. In diesem Fall kommt es zu gleich zwei Fehlern in der Synchronisation. Zum einen heißt es im Original, dass es als Vorlage für die Flagge der ersten Martian colonies, also Marskolonien herhielt. Zum anderen stammt das Bild im Original aus dem 20. Jahrhundert und nicht wie die Synchronisation vermuten lässt die erste Marskolonie. Dies wurde im Test oben angepasst. *Benjamin Sisko macht seinen Logbucheintrag zu Sternzeit 5092.4. Richtig ist Sternzeit 50929.4. *Im Original sagt Sisko Captains Log, Stardate…. Dies wurde in der Synchronisation in Computerlogbuch der Defiant, Captain Sisko, Sternzeit… geändert. Allerdings nimmt Sisko das Logbuch auf Deep Space 9 und nicht auf der Defiant auf. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Die Karte auf st-minutiae.com Karte, Die en:In the Cards (episode) es:In the Cards fr:In the Cards (épisode) nl:In the Cards